Black and White
by ilikewritingstuff
Summary: Four years after a truly devastating event, Santana, Brittany, and their daughter Kaleigh are starting a new life together in New York City. What will happen when a man from Brittany's past comes back to stir up trouble? TW: Reference to date rape.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**_

_**TW: Reference to date rape; it will eventually become central to the plot.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

**Four Years Prior**

"Shit," Brittany breathed, standing in the bathroom of Santana's dorm room, the June sun streaming down onto her face through the tiny window. She stared in disbelief at the little white stick, and it's menacing blue plus.

Two months ago, she and Santana had broken up for all of three days, before they'd realized that right now they were exactly what the other needed. Sure, the distance was hard; Brittany was repeating her senior year and Santana was four hours away at university, but the moment Santana had shown up on her doorstep—crying, saying that she'd made a terrible mistake—Brittany had taken her back. Maybe that had been unwise, but there was something about Santana that made Brittany want to grab on and never let go. She wasn't about to let it slip out of her hands a second time.

But she had blown it.

In those three days, she'd managed to get herself into a predicament that she wasn't sure she could bring herself to undo. She wasn't even sure that she wanted to undo it. Well, she didn't. Not that there was anything wrong with those _other_choices, but they just weren't for Brittany. She knew that it might cost her the girl who was probably the love of her life, but she just couldn't see herself making any other decision.

So much for a pleasant, spur of the moment visit. She had planned to come see Santana for a weekend of bonding and bedroom fun, but now that idea seemed like a dream from long ago.

Maybe it would have been okay if Brittany could figure out who the father was, but she had been so smashed at Blaine's party that she couldn't even remember having sex. That was the only time it could have possibly happened, as people didn't generally just magically become pregnant, as she had learned in her Junior year. She couldn't believe this was how she was going to lose Santana. A drunken fling at a party, a drunken something that she didn't even count as a fling. It made her feel disgusting.

Tears were welling over in her eyes, but she didn't realize she was crying until she heard herself sob. She had made the biggest mess, and there was no way she could make everything right again.

The test clanged as it fell into the small trashcan, having been thrown with a violence that was perhaps unnecessary. Brittany went into Santana's room, which was thankfully empty, and threw herself onto her girlfriend's bed, covering her face with her arms.

That's how Santana found her when she returned from class two hours later. "Babe? What's going on? Is everything alright?" she asked, her voice quaking with worry. She instinctually wrapped her arms around the other girl.

"I'm so sorry," Brittany whispered.

Santana was taken off guard. She hesitated. "Sorry for what?"

The blond girl's words were barely audible when she spoke: "Promise you won't hate me."

Santana raised her eyebrows, a little offended. "Britt, how could I ever hate you?"

"Promise!"

"Okay, okay, I promise." She put her hands in the air concedingly. "Now, tell me what's wrong so I can make it better."

Brittany took a deep breath.

"Remember Blaine's huge rager that I told you about?" Santana nodded, still confused. "Well, I think something might have happened there…"

* * *

><p><strong>Today<strong>

"Jesus, can't I ever be on time?" Santana asked herself, heels clicking wildly as she practically ran along the New York City sidewalk. This was one appointment that she absolutely didn't want to miss.

Eventually, she found the address she was looking for and rushed into the lobby; then her heart sank, and she got out her Blackberry to be sure that she had the right place. She did.

It was glamorous, but it was a little too glamorous. The doorman and desk manager were dressed in three-piece suits, there was a fountain in the middle of the room, with a shimmering crystal chandelier hanging above it. Those were all well and good, and the restaurant on the first floor was a great amenity, but it undoubtedly was also an expensive one.

She dialed a number on her phone, and a man picked up on the other end. "Liam!" she hissed, annoyed that he was wasting her lunch break with a place she clearly couldn't afford, "Where are you?"

"Turn around," he said, and she did, jumping when she realized he was only a foot away. "Sorry," he continued, running a hand through his graying red hair. "I was just getting the keys from the manager."

She ignored this. "Are you crazy?" she spat.

He scrunched his brow. "I don't believe so."

She gestured towards the fountain. "You don't like water fixtures?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"'Water fixtures' are fine," she scathed, "But I'm pretty sure I was abundantly clear about how much I was willing to pay for a condo, so I don't really know why you're showing me a place in this building. I would like to have my family out here in the relatively near future, you know."

Santana was starting to be very tired of house hunting. As soon as she'd graduated, she had landed a fantastic job as a gossip columnist for a relatively well-known magazine. It paid well, extended benefits to her family, and was pretty much everything she'd ever dreamed of in a job. The only problem was that it happened to be based in New York City, a significant plane ride from where she, her fiancée Brittany, and daughter Kaleigh were currently living in Ohio.

Now, she and Brittany had initially anticipated spending a month or two apart before Santana could find them a condo. However, between her hectic new job, going back to Ohio every other weekend, and adjusting to a new city, Santana had had absolutely no luck in the condominium-department. They were always in dangerous areas, or too small, or, like this one was undoubtedly going to be, too expensive.

Finally, her boss, who could see that living out of a hotel room took a toll on Santana's job performance, took pity on her and recommended Liam Dryer. Santana had originally planned to save money by finding a place without an agent, but at that point she had just given in and agreed to meet him for sushi.

She'd taken to him right away. He was probably in his late thirties, witty, and had very dark hair and very light eyes. Most importantly, he seemed to have listened to what she'd wanted and told her that he thought he had just the right place in mind for her.

However, this had clearly turned out to not be the case. "Before I even look at it," she told him, hitting a button to check the time on her Blackberry, "you're going to tell me how much this condominium costs."

At this, Liam laughed. "Miss Lopez," he said, eyes twinkling, "I was listening when you told me your price range. You _can_afford a condo in this building—it just happens to be on the third floor." Then, he told her the price. She was again shocked, but this time in a good way.

Santana now allowed herself to examine the building more closely. She noticed the heaviness of the doors, the hue of the deep green carpet, and the man holding the hand of a young girl she presumed was his daughter, which made her heart ache for her own.

"Do you think the third floor is safe enough for children?" she asked, as they got into the elevator. Again, Liam smiled.

"In this building, it is."

As soon as they stepped in, they were stepping out. It was on the third floor, after all. They got to a set of double glass doors with a keypad. That made Santana a little nervous. What if Kaleigh got locked out of the residential area on their floor? She was only four, and couldn't be counted on to remember a pin number. Then again, if they somehow locked their daughter out, they would be very negligent parents. She told herself she needed to calm down.

"It's number 305," said Liam, walking to the second to last door on the left, and unlocked it with a shiny key. "The current owners have already moved out," he continued, "so it's pretty empty."

When she stepped into the foyer, Santana got a good feeling, for the first time since she had since she'd started her search. The floors were a light wood, and there was a hallway with several archways on either side, with a window at the end.

The more Santana looked around, the more she fell in love. To the right there was an open living space, with just enough room for a dining area and living room. To the left was the kitchen, which had clean, white tile. The two bedrooms were small, but not cramped, and located off the kitchen, on the main wall of building so that they could have windows. The bathroom was pretty standard: a shower-tub, toilet, and sink.

In short, it was perfect.

"When can we move in?" Santana asked, grinning at Liam Dryer. Just as her boss had promised, he was the all you could want, as far as real estate agents went.

The process went by quickly. The price was right, Santana was eager to buy, and the owners, who had, perhaps unwisely, already bought another home, were eager to sell. Before the reality had even really sunk in, everything was signed and sealed. In two weeks, Santana finally checked out of the hotel where she was staying. The concierge was sad to see her go, but Santana could not have been happier.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**_

_**A/N: Do not expect updates this quickly. It's just not going to happen. **_

**Chapter Two**

"Mommy, are really really gonna live with Mamá _forever?_" asked a tiny blond girl, swinging off her mother's arm as they walked through the airport.

Brittany nodded. "That's right, Kaleigh." Forever. That sounded perfect. Between Santana's new job and college, the two women hadn't lived together for more than four months, unless you counted when Santana had gotten kicked out during high school. That was all about to change. She was finally about to be reunited with her fiancée, after six long months of only seeing each other every other weekend. In fact, she hadn't seen Santana in over a month since she'd skipped the last visit, as it was then that she was buying their place.

Now, however, Brittany frowned. "We will once we can find her," she muttered under her breath. Unfortunately, Kaleigh had heard what she was saying.

"Oh no!" she shrieked, making some passerby glance in their direction. Then she whispered, "Mamá's not lost, is she?"

"No, Mamá's not lost." Brittany and Kaleigh were the lost ones. Well, sort of. Brittany knew where they were; it just wasn't very helpful because she didn't know where Santana was. She wasn't worried, exactly, but she was frustrated. The flight hadn't been long, but Kaleigh had been so excited and bouncy that she had tired her mother out.

Besides the fact that Santana was absolutely wonderful and one of the best people Brittany knew, she was excited to have another person who could take Kaleigh when she needed a break. Sure, Santana's new job demanded a lot of time, but sometimes Brittany just needed someone to watch Kaleigh for a few hours so that she could go to bed early, or go out and have some time as an adult. Besides, she felt that it would be good for Kaleigh to have a role model like Santana. She could sometimes be a little blunt with her words, but she had overcome so many obstacles and was a strong, working female.

Finally, Brittany spotted Santana, and waved. She summoned all her energy. "Look!" she gushed to Kaleigh, "There's Mamá! Why don't you run ahead and say 'hi?'" She let go of her daughters hand, but kept a careful eye on her when she ran the some ten yards to where Santana was standing, looking around. Brittany's heart warmed as she saw Santana scoop Kaleigh up and kiss her on the forehead. The perfect picture of family.

It took a few moments for Brittany to walk the distance, but soon she was next to Santana, who was still holding Kaleigh. "Hey," she said, pecking Santana briefly on the lips, "Is everything ready at home?"

"Mhm," Santana said, cautiously allowing Kaleigh to play with her earring. "Your stuff just arrived yesterday. Come on, I have a taxi waiting. Told him that my family was coming in today." Santana winked, then started leading the way outside, to where the cab was waiting. The driver raised his eyebrows when he saw that Brittany and Kaleigh were who Santana was talking about when she said that her family was coming, but he didn't say anything. Brittany decided that he probably didn't care who he drove, so long as they paid him.

As soon as she got in the car, Brittany was sure that she was going to fall asleep. Because of outside's November air, he had the heat on very high, and she was already tired. "Is all the furniture there?" she murmured, as she strapped Kaleigh's seatbelt on.

Santana nodded. "Yeah. Pretty much everything else is in boxes, though."

"Oh! Do I get to help unpack?" Kaleigh enthused. Brittany made some sort of noncommital head movement, so Kaleigh turned to her other mother. "Mamá, do I get to help unpack?"

At this point, Brittany realized that it was going to be a very long car ride, regardless of the actual distance that they travelled. Santana, however, seemed eager to entertain Kaleigh. "Of course you do, silly. Especially in your room. You just have to make sure that Mommy or Mamá is around when you do it."

"What does my new room look like? Is it pink?"

"No, Kaleigh, it's not pink. Right now it's just boring old white," Santana said, smiling and mussing the little girl's head, "but we can paint it later, if you want." Brittany smiled sleepily. Her last thought before she went to sleep was of her two perfect girls, together again at last.

* * *

><p>"The building's nice," Brittany commented, still half asleep, as they made their way through the lobby. One of Santana's arms was looped in hers, and the other was dragging along the large bag out of which Brittany and Kaleigh had lived while their things were being sent to New York.<p>

Santana was nervous. More nervous than she ought to be, perhaps. She was almost shaking when they got into the elevator. The fact that she'd bought the place without Brittany was terrifying. Brittany had seen pictures online, but there were still so many questions burningin Santana's mind. What if Brittany didn't like it? What if Kaleigh didn't like it? Worse yet, what if they _both _didn't like it? "It's a really great condo," she said, mostly to reassure herself. She was surprised when Kaleigh answered her.

"Mamá, what's a condo?"

Santana wasn't sure how to explaint that to a little kid, buth thankfully Brittany cut in. She was very good at explaining things to children. "It's a little bit like an apartment, and a little bit like a house. And it belongs to you. It's not like back in Ohio where our house belonged to somebody else."

Kaleigh replied only with a happy "Oh." Santana's heart was in her throat as she typed the code into the keypad and led the way to their door. "Second to last on the left," she told them, just as Liam had told her a few weeks before. "We can move the furniture around, if you want," she continued, as she unlocked the door. "There are still boxes everywhere," the door was opening. "I know all the stuff's been here for awhile, but I've been busy with work and-"

They were now standing in their hallway. Brittany cut her off by kissing her. "It's perfect, San," Brittany smiled. Santana let out a sigh of relief, and kissed Brittany again. Kaleigh made a sound of disgust.

"That's gross. Mommies aren't allowed to kiss in front of their kids. That's the rule."

Santana and Brittany laughed. "Who made up that rule?" Santana asked, as she brought their suitcase into the slightly larger bedroom. As she maneuvered around the boxes that littered the kitchen floor, she noticed that there was a voicemail on her Blackberry, but her hands were full. "Britt, can you get that?"

The bedrooms were the first rooms which Santana had bothered to unpack. Everyone's clothes were already put away in closets and dressers, and their furniture was all arranged in a way that Santana hoped they would enjoy. She was so lost in thought as she started putting things away that she jumped significantly when Brittany screeched her name from the other room. "San! Santana, come here!"

She practically flew into the kitchen in alarm, only to see Brittany and Kaleigh huddled around the phone. Brittany was beaming, and Kaleigh just looked confused.

"Listen to this," Brittany said, as she pushed the speaker button and replayed the message.

_"Hi, Santana. This is Rachel. Berry. From high school. Wow, um, this is going to be super awkard if it isn't you, but I think it is. How many Santana Lopez-es could there be? Anyway, I was just reading a magazine and saw your name, so I thought I'd call the company and see if they could give me a phone number._

_"I know we didn't exactly get along in school, and that I might as well have fallen off the planet when we graduated, but I figured we might turn over a new leaf, so to speak. After all, we are the only ones from Glee club in New York. That is, if you're really the Santana Lopez I'm looking for. If you are, we should totally go out for drinks sometime, to catch up. Right, so give me a cal at 555-***-**** if this actually is you, and if it's not, then I'm so sorry for wasting your time."_

Santana looked at Brittany in shock. It was true that Rachel had fallen off the planet once she'd gone to New York; she'd promptly broken up with Finn, and no one had heard from her since. "You should call her back," Brittany urged, "Tell her that we'd be happy to go out for drinks. We'd need to find a babysitter, though."

As Kaleigh informed her mothers that she was not a baby, Santana mulled over the idea of calling Rachel back. She wasn't sure if it was something that she wanted to do. They had definitely not gotten along when they were teenagers, but Santana definitely remembered a few times that Rachel had stood up for her. Maybe they could turn over a new leaf.

"I'll call her," she said finally, to a Brittany who was still arguing that Kaleigh "would always be their baby." She nodded her approval and held out the phone.

Santana went into her and Brittany's bedroom and dialed the number, again unreasonably nervous.

_"Hello?" _the voice on the other end seemed preoccupied, and there was lots of noise in the background. However, it was definitely Rachel.

"Hey, this is Santana Lopez. Is this a bad time?"

There was a pause. The voice on the other end was hesitant. _"No, we're on break. I can talk for a second."_

"Right," Santana said, "Well, Brittany and I would love to meet up sometime."

_"Great! Can you do tonight?"_

"Well, no," Santana said, "We need to find a babysitter-"

_"A what? For like, a dog?"_

"No, for a child," Santana said, flatly. They clearly had a lot of catching up to do.

_"Oh, well, that's fine then. If you want you could come to my place and bring... the child. Or I could go to yours. Whatever's easier."_

Santana thought for a moment. "Well, we're still unpacking, so it's probably better to wait a little while. And her name's Kaleigh."

They took a few moments to exchange detail, and then Rachel promptly hung up. It was very strange. Santana resolved to call her again the next day, and figure out a time and place that they could meet.

"What are the chances," she murmured, as she went back into the kitchen once more.


End file.
